legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
Crocodile, Wait A While
Crocodile, Wait A While (Japanese: ワニがワニしてワニとやら'' I wonder with the crocodile crocodile crocodile'') is the fourth episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on April 25, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot The episode opens in the middle of Manhattan, a crocodile is seen walking around the city.He asks a passerby for directions, showing her a name card, and she answers in English, confusing the Japanese-speaking crocodile. In a cab, the driver asks him why he looks like a crocodile, angering him. Nezuccho is watching a movie on TV with Shu and the others. At the end, Meg turns the TV off, to Shu and Nezuccho's dismay, calling it stupid. They continue doing their homework. Meanwhile, the crocodile arrives in near Shu's house asking for directions. The door bell rings and Shu goes to answer it, revealing the crocodile. Meg appears and is shocked by the crocodile. He gets angry and tells them his name is Dandy. Shu tells him that he can't stay at his house, so they head to the hideout. Dandy starts to complain about the hideout being dirty, which angers Meg. Meg begins to scold Dandy, asking why he wanted to talk to them. Dandy reveals he has been hired by Dark Wiz Company to negotiate custody of Shu's Wind Talispod. Dandy claims that if they do not give it to him, he will battle Shiron.Nezuccho begins kicking his foot and Dandy kicks him aside. Meg tells Dandy that Nezuccho is really Shiron. Dandy doesn't believe her, because he knows Shiron is very powerful. Nezuccho gets annoyed with Dandy, who is also annoyed and yells at Nezuccho that he will eat him. Meg tells Shu that he should get rid of the Talispod before something bad happens. However, Mac thinks it's not a good idea. Dandy claims he will give them until 5pm to decide. When asked why DWC wants his Talispod, Dandy reveals he doesn't know, but that he heard it was for a war. Meg changes her mind hearing that and they agree not to give him the Talispod. Meg proceeds to throw him out of the hideout. Back at DWC, BB and JJ are arguing with Dandy for failing to get the Talispod. J1 calls him a crocodile, angering him. BB gives Dandy a contract that says if Dandy doesn't get the Talispod from Shu, he will be sealed in his Soul Doll forever. Dandy decides to accept and signs the contract. The next day, Shu and his friends are walking back form school, when a fire hydrant explodes and water spouts around the kids, trapping them. Dandy appears and demands the Talispod. Shu refuses, so Dandy attacks them with water balls, though because he wastes time charging, they easily escape. Dandy gets angry so he begins to chase them. Shu wants to give him the Talispod just so they will leave him alone, but the others don't let him. Dandy catches up with them, so Meg tells Shu to Reborn Shiron, which he does. Shiron and Dandy begin to talk about his contract. Shiron tells him he's being used. Dandy denies, saying that he and Salamander aren't like him. They begin to battle over the harbour. Shu gets excited and heads towards the battle, ending up in Dandy's attack. Shiron dives into the water to save him and begins to quote the movie he saw, and Dandy falls for it. Mac realizes he's quoting the video, though, and Shiron tells Shu to buy Mac a hamburger. The black dragon is in a room with a giant fan and claims he will soon meet Shiron. Back at DWC, BB is angered that Dandy hasn't returned, when Ms General Affairs appears and tells them Dandy quit. The next day, Shu and his friends find Dandy working at a constrction site who tells them his big brother (あにき aniki) has taught him a lesson. When asked who his brother is, Dandy shows a picture of him and Shiron, to Nezuccho and Shu's surprise. Shu and his friends walk away, glad that Dandy has changed, while Dandy finds oil accidentally by digging too deep at the site. Major Events *Shu, Mac, Meg and Shiron meet Dandy *Dandy quits DWC Debuts *Dandy the Devour Crocodile Trivia *Eyecatch: Shiron & Dandy *Dandy mentions Salamander during his fight with Shiron *Eigo Ata's name is revealed in this episode *The Legendz War is first mentioned in this episode, though it is thought of being a normal war *This is the first episode not to feature Halca Category:Episodes